Absence: ainsi va la vie
by Loupiotte
Summary: spoiler tome 7 Mourir n'est pas difficile... C'est même plus facile que l'on pourrait le croire. C'est survivre, qui constitue une véritable épreuve. Alors, doucement, on apprend... Parfois par la résignation, la violence, ou la volonté... Mais il faut


Note de l'auteur :

Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Note:

Cette fic est composée de plusieurs one-shots. Je ne la mettrai donc pas à jour de façon régulière, ce sera suivant l'inspiration, puisqu'ils n'ont pas de liens véritables entre eux et ne nécessitent donc pas qu'on suive une histoire.

Cependant, elle sera en plusieurs parties, je pense publiées séparément. La série " Ainsi va la vie" sera consacrée aux Weasley.

Mais comme la fic n'est qu'en projet, je peux encore changé d'avis hein? à savoir, tout publié ensemble!

Bon allez, commençons !

** Chapitre 1 : Une chaise vide.**

Il était une fois, un jeune homme qui avait fait la pire des blagues. Sa dernière plaisanterie fut sans doute la meilleure. Un chef-d'œuvre, dont je lui tiendrais rigueur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'espère que tu es content de toi. Voilà que tu m'as appris que je vous aimais plus que tout, juste avant de t'enfuir là où je ne te rejoindrai, je l'espère, que bien plus tard.

Il est dix-neuf heures trente précises. La famille Weasley est là, réunie au « grand complet », si j'ose dire, autour du traditionnel ragoût que nous sert maman quasiment tous les dimanches soirs. Nous avons tous repris nos vies, depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais le dîner de famille, aucun de nous ne le loupe jamais. C'est plus qu'un rituel, c'est un besoin. Une façon de nous rappeler que nous existons, encore. Que nous sommes encore là. Tous… ou presque. Car il y a toujours une éternelle absence. Ton éternelle absence.

Le couvert n'est pas encore mis, mais nous buvons tranquillement quelques verres de whisky pur feu et de jus de citrouille. Tu rigolerais bien, si tout nous voyais là, tous réunis, comme pour célébrer une grande fête… dans un silence qui n'avait d'égal que ceux des grands deuils. Ginny est là, avec Harry. Ils s'échangent de brefs regards… Papa aide maman à préparer le repas, Ron et Hermione franchissent à peine le seuil de la maison en retard, comme toujours, alors que déjà, Georges commence à mettre la table. Charlie, Bill et Fleur, en grande discussion, ne font même pas un geste pour l'aider. De toute façon, on ne brise pas le rituel. Cela se déroule comme ça, depuis un an.

Je pose mon verre, et je sors dans le jardin. Un léger souffle de vent vient effleurer mes cheveux roux, comme un souffle. Mais personne ne respire derrière moi. Si, à une époque, à chaque pas, je craignais de rencontrer ton chemin où celui de George, cela avait bien changé aujourd'hui. Plus de sortilèges idiots, de pièges dangereux, de blagues à tester sur d'innocentes victimes, ( qui, entre autres, seraient principalement … moi…) de seaux de vers à crasse qui se renversent « mystérieusementé sur ma tête à mon passage… Non, tout cela avait disparu. Et tu veux savoir quoi ?

Ça me manque, terriblement.

Le jardin est calme. Aussi calme qu'un cimetière. Rien ne bouge. Seules les herbes dansent insolemment au gré du vent. Je promène un regard épuisé tout autour de moi. Un gnome des jardins apparaît quelques secondes, avant de se cacher dans un massif de fleurs. Je souris, malgré moi. Je sens sur mes lèvres se dessiner une expression tendre, mélancolique, chargée de souvenirs.

Je te revoie, chassant un gnome idiot du massif de fleurs avec Fred. Il me semble voir comme si j'y avais assisté, ce noël ou, Toi et Georges, aviez déguisé l'une de ces créatures en père noël. Je ris. Il n'y avait que vous pour imaginer pareilles sottises ! J'éclate même de rire rien qu'en y pensant. Oui, il n'y avait que vous… Mais maintenant que tu n'es plus, ce « vous » n'existe plus. Il ne reste dans cette maison de campagne que ton image brisée, là… Un calme « fantôme » qui, patiemment, est en train de dresser la table. Il n'y aura ni farce sous nos assiettes, ni sur nos chaises. Simplement des serviettes impeccablement pliées, et des coussins soigneusement disposés. C'est fou comme, dans ces moments là, j'aimerai t'appeler à grands cris, pour que, encore une fois, une dernière fois, tu viennes illuminer notre morne repas d'une ultime facétie.

Juste une dernière fois, que tu reviennes…

Pour pouvoir te dire adieu… Pour accepter enfin ton départ. Tu es parti trop vite. Trop vite pour que je l'accepte. Tout ici résonne encore de ta présence… Car tout reflète ton absence. Cette cruelle absence qui nous mord, nous ronge, nous dévore, et ne cesse de nous hurler que tu n'es plus là. Il n'y a rien qui ne rappelle plus une présence que son absence. Un an déjà… un an à peine, que tu n'es plus là. Et lorsque je ferme les yeux, je le vois…

Ton visage souriant, qui restera éternellement jeune dans mes souvenirs. Jusqu'à ce que le temps ne vienne le troubler. Jusqu'à ce que j'oublie même ce sourire fantomatique qui flottait sur des lèvres, alors que tes yeux s'étaient clos sur le monde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui prête les traits de George, l'oreille en plus. George « l'oreillolé », tu te souviens ?

Je ferme à mon tour les yeux, et, comme à chaque fois, c'est le souvenir de ce regard fermé qui s'impose à moi. Et ce sourire… tu semblais encore capable de dédramatiser jusqu'à ta mort. Ce sourire, il me criait « Je t'ai eu Percy, regarde, finalement… Regarde toi ! Même mes bonbons à pustules te manquent ! ».

Mes yeux clos, je respire profondément. Des larmes me montent aux yeux, comme tous les dimanches, à cause de ces mots tendres, que je n'ai jamais su te dire. J'ai toujours voulu être le meilleur. J'ai toujours voulu me faire remarquer. Je n'avais pas le choix ! J'étais si pâle, si inexistant, dans cette famille, comparé à vous…. Bill et Charlie avaient réussis leur vie… Les jumeaux, vous ne cessiez de vous attirer l'attention de maman… Ginny, la seule fille, notre petite princesse à tous… et Ron, l'ami de Harry Potter… Je n'étais pas intéressant. Je n'avais aucune personnalité, aucune force… rien qui n'eut pu me démarquer. Alors, j'ai changé. Je me suis sans doute engagé sur la mauvaise voie. Et pourtant, lorsque je suis revenu, tu m'as pardonné. Même si je sais que, si tu étais encore en vie, tu n'aurais sûrement pas manqué de me faire payer tout cela en faisant de nouveau de moi ton souffre-douleur ! Je t'en aurai encore sans doute voulu pourtant… pourtant, aujourd'hui, je me rends compte de combien j'aurai préféré cela à ton absence… Pourquoi faut-il qu'on ne comprenne la valeur de choses et des gens que trop tard ? Pourquoi faut-il parfois les perdre, pour comprendre combien on les aimait ?

Un nouveau soupir sort de mes lèvres, alors que je suis perdu dans ces réflexions. C'est ta voix, douce, rieuse, moqueuse aussi, comme avant, qui vient un instant chassé ces quelques pensées. Il me semble l'entendre, comme si tu étais ici :

_« Hé ? perc' ! Me dis pas que t'es en train de pleurer ? Tu ferais pas du sentimentalisme j'espère ? Non parce que je préfère encore quand tu fais de l'humour… Même s'il est, soit dit entre nous, très mauvais !»_

Je souris encore, de façon amère, cette fois… Puis, je murmure, d'une voix où tremblent mes larmes…

_« Fred, tu parle trop… »_

Ta voix me répond… teintée de ton sourire :

_« Tu sais trés bien que je ne serais jamais capable de me taire… Même mort !! »_

J'ai mal. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas là. Que ces mots ne sortent que de mon imagination. Pourquoi ai-je ainsi besoin de toi ?

_« Fred, les morts, ça ne parle pas ! »_

_« Bien sur que si ! Monsieur celui-qui-sait-tout ! »_

_« Non Fred ! ça ne parle pas ! »_

_« Bon, bon ! puisque tu le dis, je me tais…. »_

Un silence, un peu lent. Puis, une voix boudeuse… ah ! je te verrais presque là, devant moi, les bras croisés sur ta poitrine, marmonner ces quelques mots :

_« Mais je peux quand te dire en dernières paroles que tu es un crétin ! »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire… Oui, c'est tout à fait toi…. Mais bientôt, mon rire se fane, et se change en douloureuse grimace.

_« tu me manques… »_

Ma voix se brise, et je pleure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce soir, mais je pleure. Peut-être est-ce de voir George si discipliné, mettre posément la table. Peut-être est-ce ce couvert vide que, tous les dimanches, maman pose sur la table, là, juste au bout, et que nous fixons tous. Un geste de folie. Elle espère encore ton retour. A moins qu'elle ne craint qu'on ne t'oublie…. Et, sur la table, cette assiette reste vide. Personne ne s'assoit jamais sur la vieille chaise en bois. Mais elle reste là, durant tout le repas. Et elle est la dernière chose que George débarrasse, sans sourire. Machinalement. Tristement. Aussi inutile que ton aiguille, sur la grande pendule… cette grande aiguille, qui, désormais, ne se déplace plus…

_« Si je pensais un jour entendre ça ! Percy, mon vieux, tu débloque complètement ! Pense à tout ce qu'on t'aurait fait subir, George et moi ! J'ai pas oublié que tu étais un traître ! Pardonné ne veux pas dire expié !! Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi pour toi ! Je t'aurais fait bouffé tous les chaudrons de la maison ! »_

Cette voix, menaçante, taquine… Je ricane légèrement. Fred… Tu ne reviendras plus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as su quitter la scène comme un artiste... Sur un dernier grand coup retentissant. Finalement, même ta mort te ressemble.

_« J'ai peur de t'oublier… »_

Parviens-je à articuler difficilement. Je ne le veux pas. Mais déjà, il me semble que tes traits s'estompent. Que je ne parviens plus à saisir parfaitement le teint de ta peau, l'expression souriante qui fut tienne, lorsque tu disparu. Seule ta voix, insolente, vient torturer mon esprit…

_« Ça, tu ne le pourras jamais. Jamais Percy. Regarde… à chaque fois que tu viendras dans ce jardin, tu songeras à nos chasses aux gnomes. A chaque fois que tu t'assiéras sur une chaise, tu regarderas, afin de t'assurer que nous ne t'avons pas fait un mauvais coup. Tu verras dans le miroir sur ton torse, la cicatrice que nous t'avions faite avec notre première expérience…Tu te rappelle, ton ourson ensorcellé! Tu craindras mon souffle dans ton dos lorsque tu sentiras le vent… et à chaque fois que entendras maman parler, crier, hurler… tu penseras forcément à moi ! Ça, au moins, c'est inéluctable et immuable ! Tu ne m'oublieras jamais… Je ne ferai que disparaître un petit peu… Puis, de plus en plus… Ces souvenirs douloureux, un jour, tu les raconteras en riant. Tu te rappelleras toutes nos farces, et tu ne pourras t'empêcher de pester contre moi en te les remémorant. La douleur s'en ira, au fur et à mesure que tu oublieras les traits de mon visage. _

_Car ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas de te souvenir de comment j'étais… mais de qui j'étais… Ne t'en fais pas… tu verras… Un jour, tout changera… Un jour… vous m'effacerez un peu, mais vous ne m'oublierez pas… Jamais… crois-moi. »_

Les larmes ont séchés de mes joues. C'est le vent froid du soir, mordant le chemin qu'elles ont parcouru sur mon visage avant de mourir à mes pieds, qui me l'apprend.

_" J'ai l'impression que je ne guérirai jamais..." _

_« Mais bien sur que si… crétin… »_

Soudain, quelque chose me frappe. Je sens une petite vague de colère monter en moi, avant de m'exclamer :

_« hé ! Une minute l'ourson en peluche ? c'était vous ? »_

Un silence, puis, une voix…

_« George ne me le pardonnera jamais… » _

_« Moi non plus si ça peut te rassurer ! Mais quelle bande d'abrutis, vous auriez pu me tuer ! » _

_« Mais visiblement, on s'est loupé… On n'était pas très doués, à l'époque… » _

_« Tu mériterais que je te.. te… »_

Il m'exaspère ! Même si cela faisait des années que ça s'était produit, même si, au fond, j'ai toujours su qui était les coupables, repenser à cela m'exaspérait !

_« tu vois, que tu ne pourras jamais m'oublier… »_

Me taquine la voix de Fred. Alors, tendrement, doucement, je murmure en souriant malgré moi, d'un de ces sourires emplis de tristesse, de résignation, et de tendresse….

_« Merci… »_

Je m'apprête à rouvrir les yeux. Quand sa voix, encore une fois, me retient, comme surgit de nulle part, douce illusion de mes rêves, de mon imagination…

_« Oh, Percy ! J'oubliais !! Attention derrière toi !! »_

Sur ces ultimes paroles hurlées, j'ouvre précipitamment les yeux et je sursaute en avant… avant d'atterrir dans une flaque de boue, et de tremper mon pantalon. Je peste alors contre ma maladresse, avant de soupirer, et de lever les yeux au ciel. Et alors, j'entends…. J'entends son rire dans le bruissement des feuilles que le vent vient chatouiller… dans ces gouttelettes de boue sur mon pantalon qui viennent s'écraser au sol. Dans le chant même des étoiles, qui, ce soir, pour la première fois depuis un an… sourient.

_« Percy ! »_

Une voix m'appelle, et je me retourne. Un instant, je crois t'apercevoir, et je souris. Mais ce n'est que Georges. Cependant, mon sourire ne se fane pas, comme toutes les autres fois. Car je suis heureux de le voir, ce soir… Pourtant, j'évitais jusqu'à là de croiser son regard… Pourtant je ne voulais plus le regarder, car je ne voyais que ta mort à travers sa vie… Mais ce soir… c'était peut-être ce soir, que tout changerait…

_ « Tu viens manger ? » « J'arrive » !_

Dis-je, alors que sa silhouette s'efface dans la lumière de la porte d'entrée. Je détourne mon regard de la maison, et je regarde une dernière fois le jardin… Mais il n'y a rien… Tu n'es pas là, et tu ne reviendras pas. Jamais. Je devais l'accepter. Car il ne me restait plus que mon imagination pour te faire vivre encore, comme ce soir.

Je me dirige vers la maison. Maman me voit entrer, et semble un instant surprise par l'état de mon pantalon.

_« Qu'est ce qui es arrivé à ton pantalon ? »_

Me demande t-elle, d'un air mi étonné, mi réprobateur. Comme autrefois…

_« Oh, rien, une mauvaise farce.. ; »_

C'est tout ce que je me contente de lui répondre, avant de prendre place à table, tandis que George dispose les derniers couverts. Tout le monde s'assoit… Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à poser cette assiette, juste là, à côté de moi, face à cette chaise vide, cette chaise qui semblait jusque là compter bien plus que tous les vivants autour de cette table, juste à ce moment là, la voix de maman s'élève, et nous surprend tous.

_« Non George… Pas ce soir… »_

Un lourd silence s'installe, et le geste de George reste en suspens. Puis, avec un sourire, chose dont je ne le croyais plus capable, il alla la reposer dans la cuisine. A mon tour, je souris, alors que maman sert le ragoût. L'ambiance est plus lourde que tout les autres soirs. Tu n'as jamais autant manqué qu'aujourd'hui, alors que l'on a ôté cette assiette vide de la table… Nous acceptons enfin… Nous acceptons enfin ton départ… et ce soir, dans ce silence pesant, incroyable, irréel, tu t'en vas… C'est un peu comme un adieu… C'est le dernier ainsi… Dimanche prochain, nous nous réunirons de nouveau, et cette assiette, déjà absente ce soir, ne sera pas là… Mais elle nous manquera un peu moins que maintenant… et puis, le dimanche d'après nous y penserons un peu moins… ainsi que les suivants… jusqu'à ce qu'on ne se rappelle même plus qu'elle était là… jusqu'à ce qu'on ne songe même plus à la mettre… jusqu'à ce que cette place vide se comble par quelqu'un d'autre…

Je ferme un instant les yeux, et je retourne aux royaumes de mon imagination… Je tente de me représenter ton visage… Oh, j'y arrive presque, mais les traits sont flous… Comment étaient tes tâches de rousseur déjà ? Tes cheveux ? Le pétillement de tes yeux ? Avais tu déjà cette ride qui, doucement, pointe au coin des lèvres de George, lorsqu'il sourit ? Je ne m'en souviens plus… Alors, alors seulement, je souris…

_« Percy, ça va ? »_

La voix de maman me rappelle, et je quitte à jamais le pays des souvenirs. Il faut parfois savoir laisser reposer ceux qui sont partis. Pour ne pas oublier ceux qui vivent encore… C'est ce que tu m'as appris…

_« oui, très bien, merci… Heu… désolé… »_

Je plonge le nez dans mon assiette…

_« Dors bien, petit frère… »_

Murmure-je, avant de porter ma fourchette à mes lèvres, en félicitant maman pour son ragoût…

Ainsi va la vie…

Tout doucement, j'oublie comment tu étais, mais je n'oublie pas qui tu étais….

Ainsi va la mort…

Il faut continuer….

Car, après tout, c'est peut-être simplement ça, survivre ?

Notes de fin:

Voilàààà!

Merci de votre lecture, et à bientôt pour les autres chapitres! j'espère que celui-ci ne vous a pas trop ennuyé...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! ça fait toujours plaisir, ou ça aide toujours à s'améliorer lorsque l'on nous signale nos défauts !

à plusssss !!


End file.
